Love
by choleeblue
Summary: bercerita tentang Lee Sungmin gadis manja yang dibesarkan oleh ayah nya. Dia tumbuh menjadi gadis anti sosial karena sikap ayahnya yng terlalu protective. Pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun membuatnya bisa merasakan warna warni nya hidup. Bahkan mengetahui siapa dirinya sebenarnya. KyuMin story! GS story!
1. Chapter 1

This is my new kyumin fanfiction. Hope you like it well

gs story

cast : Kyumin, and others

Happy reading!

Love?.

.

.

Seorang gadis berlari sambil sesekali tertawa dan menengok kearah belakang.

"Hihi... merayakan kelulusanku di sungai han, Apa salahnya ?" monolognya sambil berlari kecil menuju sungai han yang sudah terlihat ujung sana.

Dia melihat kekanan dan kekiri dengan waspada. Kemudian ia menyelinap masuk diantara orang-orang.

"Hah! Akhirnya aku berada dibagian depan."

Dia mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dari saku seragam sekolahnya.

To : Appa

Appa, mian! Jeongmal!

Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja. Mianhae appa, saranghae.

Sent!

Switch off!

"Selesai! Akhirnya. Dimana mereka ? mereka bilang di sungai han."

...Other side!

Sementara di cafe dekat sungai han ini. Dua orang laki-laki sedang menikmati dua cup ekspreso dingin.

"Kau yakin dia akan menerimamu ?" tanya laki-laki berambut hitam.

Lelaki di depannya tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja. kau lupa bagaimana pesonaku ?" jawabnya.

"Kupikir dia juga terpesona olehku." Canda si laki-laki rambut hitam.

"Dia adiknya maksudmu?"

"Ya! Kenapa kau membicarakannya, eoh ?"

Laki-laki itu tertawa puas melihat wajah murung sahabatnya.

"kenapa ? kufikir dia cukup cantik Eunhyuk bilang dia akan masuk Sekang. Untuk menaklukanmu." Lelaki itu semakin menggoda sahabatnya.

"Ck! Aku tidak berfikiran untuk jatuh cinta"

"Haha! Baiklah.. maafkan aku!"

"Tapi aku yakin sekali Eunhyuk itu seperti sedang menjodohkanmu dengan adiknya itu."

"Ya! Lee Donghae. Aku tak mungkin berurusan dengan cinta. Kau tau harabojiku seperti apa."

Lee Donghae itu makin tertawa mendengar ucapan temannya itu.

"Ya, kenapa hanya kau yang dibeginikan oleh kakekmu ? bagaimana dengan Yesung hyung ? dia cucunya juga kan ?" heran Donghae

"Karena yesung hyung bermarga Kim, maka keluarga Kim lah yang berhak mengaturnya." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Mereka terus saja saling melempar candaan dan saling memojokan satu sama lain. Sampai seorang gadis memanggil nama mereka.

"Lee Donghae! Cho Kyuhyun!" gadis itu sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Oh! Hyuk-ah!" kaget mereka bersamaan.

"Ada apa kalian memanggilku kemari ? ini sudah hampir jam 9 kau tahu ?" tanya gadis bernama Hyuk itu.

"Ah, sebenarnya Donghae ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan dipinggir sungai han. aku hanya menemaninya menunggumu." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Arra. Kalau begitu ayo pergi. Jam 10 nanti aku sudah harus di rumah." Ajak Hyuk

"Baiklah. Kami pergi Kyu."

"Good luck!"

Donghae mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Yang dibalas acungan jempol oleh Kyuhyun.

"Hah! Semoga kau berhasil sobat." Bisik Kyuhyun sambil menyesap cream bruleenya.

Setelahnya Kyuhyun berjalan keluar cafe menyusuri pinggiran sungai han. tak buruk fikirnya.

"Hah! Kenapa aku baru menyadari jika sungai han sangat indah di malam hari. Pantas saja si ikan itu memilih tempat ini." Gumamnya.

Kyuhyun makin menyusuri jalanan. Mencari tempat yang menurutnya cocok untuk memandang sungai ini. Ah! Kyuhyun ingan bukankah di sungai ini ada bebek plastik yang besar.

"Appa~ aku ingin pulang. Aku tak tahu ini dimana appa. Appa mianhe. Ne aku tunggu appa. Disini ada bebek besar appa."

"Appa~ aku ingin pulang. Aku tak tahu ini dimana appa. Appa mianhe. Ne aku tunggu appa. Disini ada bebek besar appa."

"Appa.."

Kyuhyun memandang kearah remaja yang duduk sambil menangis. Dia memandang ponselnya yang digenggamnya erat.

"Hei. Kufikir kau sedang menghubungi ayahmu. Ternyata kau sedang membuat sekenario sebelum menghubunginya."

Kyuhyun's POV

Tujuanku saat ini adalah melihat bebek besar di sungai han. entah apa yang difikirka para politikus Korea sehingga menempatkan bebek plastik itu di sungai han. kenapa tidak sekalian dinosaurus saja.

"Kenama si ikan itu mengajak Eunhyuk ?"

Aku memandang sekeliling kulihat ada seorang gadis duduk di bangku.

"Appa~ aku ingin pulang. Aku tak tahu ini dimana appa. Appa mianhe. Ne aku tunggu appa. Disini ada bebek besar appa."

Aku tersenyum geli melihatnya. Kufikir da sedang menghubungi ayahnya. Ternyata dia sedang membuat persiapan untuk menghubungi ayahnya. Lucu sekali bocah ini. Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Appa~ aku ingin pulang. Aku tak tahu ini dimana appa. Appa mianhe. Ne aku tunggu appa. Disini ada bebek besar appa."

"Appa.."

"Hei. Kufikir kau sedang menghubungi ayahmu. Ternyata kau sedang membuat sekenario sebelum menghubunginya." Aku mencoba bicara padanya.

"Jika kau tak berani menghubunginya maka pulanglah sendiri. Ini belum terlalu malam. Bis masih ada. 30 menit lagi." saranku.

Dia mendongak menatapku dengan mata merahnya. Eit tunggu!

"Ya! Kau masih siswa menengah pertama. Pantas saja kau tak berani menghubungi ayahmu." Kesalku. Ck remaja nakal.

"Aniya. Aku bukan tak berani menghubunginya." Ujarnya.

"Batrai ponselku habis. Aku hanya sedang mebayangkan menelfon ayahku. Aku tahu pasti dia akan datang mencariku kemari." Dia berkata dengan lirih.

Aku memandangnya geli. "Ya. Mana hal macam itu. Aku percaya ayahmu pasti mencarimu. Tapi dia pasti akan mencari ke tempat yang sering kau kunjungi. Apa tempat ini salah satunya ?"

"Aku tak pernah ke sungai han." lirihnya.

Aku memandangnya kesal. Ingin sekali aku meneriakinya bodoh.

"Ini hari kelulusanku. Temanku sekolahku bilang mereka akan bermain kembang api di sungai han. di dekat bebek besar. tapi aku tak bertemu mereka." ucapnya lagi.

"Ck! Kau ini bodoh sekali. Seharusnya kau hubungi mereka tanya mereka dimana."

Dia menunduk. "Hiks... mereka juga mengatakan aku bodoh ketika aku menyakan mereka dimana."

Ya! Aish kenapa dia menangis. Aku menatap sekelilingku. Dan benar saja orang-orang memandangku sangsi.

"Ah. Aku tak mengenalnya." Aku berdiri bersiap menjauh darinya.

"Sungmin-ah!"

"Appa!"

Gadis itu berlari menuju laki-laki paruh baya yang juga berlari kearahnya. Aku memandang haru mereka. ternyata benar gadis itu, ayahnya menjemputnya disini.

"Ya! Jadi kau yang teman yang dimaksudnya ?" ayahnya memandaku dengan tatapan yang er.. menyeramkan.

"Aku? Ah bukan aku hanya.. eum.. hanya"

"Kau! Berani sekali membuat putriku menangis. Seumur hidupnya aku tak pernah melihatnya menangis dan kau membuatnya menangis." Ajussi itu berjalan cepat kearahku.

"Appa dia bukan temanku. Aku tak punya teman appa~" lirihan itu membuatku dan ajussi itu memandangnya prihatin.

"Sungmin-ah. Dengarkan appa, eoh ? jika ingin melihat kembang api cukup katakan pada appa, eoh ? appa pasti mengabulkannya untukmu. Apapun untuk princess cantik appa."

Kulihat gadis itu tersenyum dan memeluk ayahnya erat. Sepertinya ayahmu sangat menyayangimu. Mereka berjalan menjauh. Dari pandanganku.

"Chogi. Terima kasih telah menjaga nona muda. Anda menyelamatkan kami."

Aku baru menyadari ternyata ada dua orang ajudan mereka disini. Aku hanya mengangguk kikuk.

"Tak masalah."

Kyuhyun's VOP end.

...Donghae side...

Donghae memandang gadis disampingnya. Kemudian dia menggenggam jemari gadis itu.

"Hyuk-ah... aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Katakanlah."

Eunhyuk memandang kearah jarinya yang digenggam Donghae.

"Hm. Hyuk maukah jadi kekasihku ?" tanya Donghae sambil memandang lekat mata Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk terdiam, balik memandang Donghae. Kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk erat sambil mengatakan cinta berkali kali.

tbc

jangan lupan review ya! Kritik dan saran membAngun sangat dibutuhkan!

see next!


	2. chapter 2

LOVE?

.

.

.

.

Happy reading~

Dua bulan berlalu sejak kejadian di sungai han. Kini sungmin sudah resmi menjadi pelajar SMA. Meskipun ia masuk kedalam kelas yang tergolong eumm katakanlah biasa. Tapi ia sudah terdaftar di sekolah favorit seoul, Sekang International School! Siapa yang tak tahu sekolah ini. Dulu Sungmin pernah mengikuti seleksi untuk masuk SMP, dan hasil TIDAK LULUS. Tapi bukan Sungmin namanya jika menyerah begitu saja. Buktinya dia bisa lolos seleksi di sekolah ini juga kan? Oke back to Sungmin's first day at school.

.

.

Sungmin memasuki gedung sekolah nya dengan sumringah. Siapa yang tidak bahagia bisa bersekolah di sekolah impian para pelajar korea ini. Sungmin menatap sekeliling. Mencari kelas 1-3 yang menjadi kelas barunya.

"Ah ada di lantai tiga rupanya. Kenapa jauh sekali?" Rutuknya saat melihat petunjuk arah untuk kelasnya.

Sungmin menaiki tangga dengan perlahan, di dinding tangga terdapat rak buku permanen.*bayangin aja kayak di school 2015*

"Huh pantas saja semua murid disini pintar. Tangga saja dijadikan rak buku."

Sungmin's POV

Hai! Namaku Lee Sungmin. Usiaku 16 tahun. Masih sangat muda bukan. Hari ini adalah hari ketiga bersekolah di Sekang Int. School. Dan kalian tahu hari pelajaran apa ? Outdoor learning alias Olahraga. Humm, kukira aku akan olahraga di dalam ruangan. Ternyata Kang sonsaengnim ingin melakukan pengenalan sambil melakukan pemanasan lari.

"Lee Sungmin! Silahkan kau perkenalkan setelah itu lari 2 putaran!" Perintahnya sambil menatapku tersenyum.

"Ne Lee Sungmin imnida. Dari Seoul School. Mohon bantuannya."

Setelah mengatakan itu aku langsung lari mengelilingi lapangan yang cukup luas ini dengan santai. Di depan ku sudah ada beberapa murid yang mulai melambat larinya.

Hah, 2 jam 30 menit terlewati begitu saja. Guru bertubuh atletis itu mengajarkan kami beberapa tahapan pemanasan sebelum melakukan olahraga.

Huft, aku menatap sekelilingku. Hanya aku yang belum memiliki teman disini.

"Ya. Jangan merasa kecil Sungmin-ah. Kau sudah terbiasa bukan?" Aku membukan lokerku dan mengambil seragam gantiku.

Sungmin's pov end

.

.

.

Langit yang biru tapi tak menyilaukan, angin sejuk, dan headphone yang menyumbat telinga sosok yang sedang duduk menyandar di kursi, seakan mendukungnya untuk semakin memejamkan matanya.

Setelah 2 jam pelajaran sejarah yang menurutnya membosankan itu, alangkah lebih baiknya ia mengistirahatkan fikirannya yang tadi diajak terbang ke masa lalu.

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah! Kau tak pergi makan ?" Tanya teman sebangkunya.

"Tidak. Kau pergilah dengan kekasihmu itu." Jawabnya masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Kau bisa mendengarku ?" Tanya temannya lagi.

Dia menarik kabel headphone nya, dan ternyata.. Lol! Headphone itu tidak tersambung pada mp3 ataupun smartphone nya.

Temannya itu menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Ya! Kupikir kau sedang bermusik! Ternyata?!" Teriaknya sambil berdiri dari bangku.

"Aku hanya ingin terlihat keren meskipun aku mengantuk." Jawab nya acuh.

"Aish, terserah aku pergi ke tempat biasa. Menyusulah. Mulai hari ini jam makan siang dilebihkan 30 menit." Ucapnya lalu beranjak keluar kelas.

"Donghae-ah! Pesankan seperti biasa 30 menit lagi aku menyusul." Teriaknya tapi masih pada posisi nyamannya.

"Ahh"

Dia meregangkan otot nya dengan cara menarik tangan nya keatas dan kesamping.

Kyuhyun terdiam dibangku nya. Ingatan nya kembali pada kejadian dua bulan lalu saat dimana ia bertemu dengan gadis bernama Sungmin. Dia merasa penasaran. Bagaimana kabar gadis itu ? Sedang apa dia sekarang ? Apakah dia sedang menikmati harinya sebagai siswa SMU di sekolah ? Apakah... Apakah... Apakah...

Begitu banya pertanyaan Kyuhyun untuk gadis bernama Sungmin itu. Kyuhyun juga tidak tau kenapa oa seperti ini ? Padahal ia tak mengenal gadis itu ?

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Menatap sekeliling, ternyata kelas nya sudah hampir kosong. Hanya ada beberapa murid yang sedang sibuk berdandan ataupun memainkan ponselnya.

Dengan gerakan santai nya Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar.

Drt drt

"Yeobbseo"

"..."

"Ara, aku sudah melihatmu."

Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat langkahnya ketika melihat Teman temannya yang duduk di dekat jendela kantin.

Kyuhyun menarik kursi disamping Donghae temannya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah." Sapa Donghae, 2 orang lain yang berada di meja itu hanya menatap mereka dengan senyuman.

"Ah, hyung kau disini kupikir kau sibuk." Kyuhyun mengabaikan Donghae, dan malah menyapa 1 lakilaki lain di meja nya.

Orang yang dipanggil hyung itu tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Hae-ah, mana minumanku ?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau hanya menyuruhku memesan makanan saja kan?" Kesal Donghae.

"Hyuk, kau mau kemana ? Ambilkan aku minum." Suruh Kyuhyun.

"Ara, tunggu saja." Jawab Eunhyuk.

"Enak sekali kau menyuruh kekasihku." Sungut Donghae.

"Kyu, ku dengar kakek akan pensiun. Ibuku sedang sibuk menyiapkan berkasnya." Ujar Yesung.

"Ow.. Ow.. Ow.. Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Yesung. Akan kah kalian berebut warisan seperti drama di tv?" Canda Donghae.

"Ck kau ini. Aku cucu tunggal di keluargaku. Tak akan bisa menjadi penerus Cho." Jelas Yesung.

"Waw, jadi sahabatku ini akan jadi Cho Sajangnim." Donghae menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Wah, kalau begitu setiap langkahku ketika mengambil minum akan dibayar satu dollar olehmu. Kurang lebih 50 langkah." Kata Eunhyuk sambil menaruh minum Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini matre sekali, Hyuk." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kalian memang cocok, Donghae yang boros, dan Eunhyuk yang matre." Tambahnya, yang mendapat jitakan dari pasangan di depannya.

"Ya! Setiap jitakan di kepala Cho akan didenda $100, kalian berhutang $150." Cerocos Kyuhyun.

Duo HaeHyuk itu hanya mencibir kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kalian ini. Selalu bertengkar setiap kali bertemu." Komentar Yesung.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Hari ini aku pulang kerumah mu." Kata Yesung lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aish, dia itu."

.

.

.


	3. chaper 3

LOVE??

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan santai menuju taman sekolah. Taman sekolah ada tempat favoritnya. Suasana heningnya menenangkan fikiran.

"Iya appa, aku sudah makan siang."

Kyuhyun mendengar suara yang agak familiar di telinganya. Di depanya ada gadis yang sedang duduk dengan ponsel di telinganya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika melihat gadis itu. Gadis yang Kyuhyun temui di sungai han beberapa waktu lalu.

"Hei, kau bersekolah disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil duduk disampingnya.

Reflek, gadis itu menoleh kaget melihat Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin. Namamu Sungmin, bukan ?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Mianhae aku harus pergi." Ujarnya sambil berdiri.

Namun Kyuhyun lebih dulu memegang tangannya.

"Sungmin, namamu Sungmin, kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Lepaskan. Aku harus pergi." Jawab Sungmin sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Lee Sungmin, dimana kelasmu ?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Lepaskan aku sunbae. Aku harus pergi." Paksa Sungmin.

"Jawab aku!" Kyuhyun semakin menarik tangan Sungmin. Sampai akhirnya Sungmin kembali duduk di bangku.

"Kelasmu dimana ?" Kyuhyun bertanya tepat di depan wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin sampai dibuat gugup.

"Satu-tiga. Kelasku."

Setelah menjawab dengan gugup Sungmin langsung pergi dengan cepat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat berbeda, Lee Sungmin?" Monolog Kyuhyun.

"Terlihat cantik. Apa karena aku baru melihatnya sedekat ini." Monolognya lagi.

Sungmin membereskan mejanya dengan tergesa. Hari ini guru mata pelajaran tetakhir terlambat masuk, dan akhirnya dia meminta jam tambahan. Sungmin melirik jam tangan pink nya. Sungmin yakin ayah sudah menunggunya. Setelah yakin semua barangnya sudah di dalam tas nya, Sungmin bergegas keluar kelas.

Langkahnya sedikit cepat ketika menuruni tangga, berlari keluar menuju tempat biasa ayahnya menjemput.

"Appa!" Panggilnya ketika melihat ayahnya sudah berdiri di samping mobilnya.

"Lee Sungmin!" Sungmin menoleh kebelakang.

Ketika melihat siapa yang memanggilnya Sungmin malah cuek dan berjalan sedikit lebih cepat kearah ayahnya.

"Hei! Kau mengabaikanku?" Sosok itu menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin.

"Sunbae. Lepaskan sebelum ayahku melihatnya." Bisik Sungmin, melirik kearah ayahnya yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Oh, maaf." Sosok itu Kyuhyun melepaskan cekalan nya.

"Tidak apa apa. Dan maaf aku harus segera pergi."

"Tunggu dulu."

Sungmin berlalu begitu saja menuju ayahnya, tanpa mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang berdecak kesal karenanya.

"Appa." Sungmin menepuk pundak ayahnya.

"Sudah siap pulang?" Tanya Kang In sambil memamerkan senyumnya.

Sungmin mengangguk dan mulai masuk ke mobil. Seperti biasa duduk dibelakang sambil memeluk tubuh hangat ayahnya. Kang in mengelus rambut halus Sungmin.

"Laki-laki tadi siapa ? Kekasihmu?" Tanya Kangin membuat tubuh Sungmin kaku seketika.

Sungmin melepaskn pelukannya. Dan menatap ayahnya. "Bukan. Dia hanya seniorku. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak tau namanya."

Kangin tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sungmin.

"Bagi oranglain mungkin kau sudah dewasa. Tapi bagi appa kau tetap putri kecil appa. Permata biru appa, penyemangat hidup appa, kebahagianmu juga kebahagiaan appa." Tuturnya.

"Jika kau memiliki kekasih juga tak masalah bagi appa. Selama dia membuatmu tersenyum bahagia." Lanjutnya sambil mengusap sayang pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Tapi dia hanya seniorku, appa."

"Arraseo. Dia seniormu. Untuk saat ini mungkin." Kangin menggoda Sungmin. Bahkan kini Sungmin tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aish. Appa ini."

"Haha, baiklah. Bagaimana harimu di sekolah ?" Tanya Kang In mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Biasa saja. Hari ini semua murid harus mendaftar ekstra kulikler." Jawab Sungmin.

"Ekskul apa yang kau ambil ?" Tanya Kang in.

"Kesehatan dan perpustakaan." Jawab Sungmin.

"Bagaimana dengan kegiatannya nanti?"

"Hanya menjaga uks 2 kali seminggu, dan menjadi reseptionis perpustakaan seminggu sekali. Hanya itu." Jelas Sungmin.

Kang in tersenyum mendengarnya. Ketara sekali jika Sungminya ini malas bergaul.

Hari sudah gelap. Waktupun sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Waktu yang biasanya digunakan para keluarga untuk makan malam.

Makan malam adalah salah satu quality time untuk sebuah keluarga. Dimana semua anggota keluarga berkumpul bersama dalam satu meja, menikmati hidangan sederhana dengan penuh canda tawa. Bercerita tentang semua kejadian yang mereka lalui pada satu hari ini.

Namun hal itu tak berlaku bagi keluarga ini. Ruangan mewah itu terasa begitu sunyi dan tegang. Seakan mengeluarkan suara adalah hal yang dilarang disana.

"Hari ini aku sudah mengumumkan pada semua karyawan bahwa aku sudah pensiun." Lelaki tua diujung meja membuka suara nya memecah keheningan.

Semuanya diam menunggu kelanjutan suaranya.

"Nari kau bertanggung jawab mengurus sekolah dan beberapa yayasan juga butik keluarga Cho. Dan Siwon, semua asset lainnya sudah kuubah menjadi namamu. Karena kau satu satunya penerusku." Jelasnya kemudian beranjak dari kursinya. Berjalan menuju ruangan pribadinya.

"Siwon-ah, selamat. Kau berhak mendapatkanya. Noona bahagia." Ucapan selamat dengan nada ceria itu membuat Siwon tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Selamat juga untukmu Noona." Balasnya.

"Aish, jadi kita semua disini hanya untuk mendengar ucapan 1 menit itu." Keluh Kyuhyun. Yeaung yang duduk disampingnya hanya terkikik geli.

"Ucapan 1 menit itu informasi penting keluarga kau tau." Ibunya berujar sembari menatapnya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa berdecak sebal. Semuanya hanya bisa tertawa ringan melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Suasana kaku tadi berubah menjadi lebih cerah. Berkat decakan sebal Kyuhyun.

Hari ini Sungmin pergi ke sekolah lebih siang. Sudah banyak murid di kelasnya.

"Sungmin, seseorang menyimpan ini di meja ku. Disitu tertulis untukmu." Teman sekelasnya memberikan susu pisang padanya. Dan benar saja ada nama Sungmin di sebuah note kecil.

"Terimasih." Ucap Sungmin.

Sungmin's pov

Aku menatap tugas yang diberikan guru piket. Hari ini guru fisika tidak masuk hanya ada memberi soal latihan saja.

Aku melihat sekeliling kelasku. Sudah hampir kosong. Kemana mereka? Aku melirik jam dinding. Ah sudah jam 11 rupanya. Pantas saja.

Sungmin mengambil kotak bekalnya dan juga susu pisang dari orang misterius tadi.

"Lee Sungmin seseorang menunggumu di taman." Murid lakilaki itu menatapku.

"Siapa ?" Tanyaku.

"Datang saja. Bawa makananmu." Setelah mengucapkan itu dia pergi begitu saja.

Dan aku pergi menuju taman sekolah. Entah taman mana? Tapi jalanku mengarah kearah taman sepi yang biasa menjadi tempatku makan siang.

Di sebuah bangku aku melihat seseorang berbaring. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Karena dia terhalangi lengannya.

"Kemarilah. Aku sudah menunggumu." Ucapnya tanpa beranjak dari posisi.

Aku kenal suaranya. Aku sudah berdiri tepat disamping kepalanya.

"Apa yang sunbae mau dariku?" Tanyaku mencoba tenang.

Dia menurunkan lengannya. Dan menatapku dalam.

"Aku ingin..."

"Aku ingin kau mengingatku."

Sungmin's pov end

.

.

.


End file.
